


dreaming about the things that we could be

by neverwantedtodance



Series: PJO Femslash Ship Weeks [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel and Piper stargaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreaming about the things that we could be

**Author's Note:**

> So I officially missed Pipazel week because of my holiday, but I wrote this anyway and thought I'd post it just because. I hope you all enjoy and I promise to make up for it with lots of Pipeyna drabbles today! Please enjoy :)

They had left the ship for a minute and were lying on a grassy hill, staring at the sky above. The others had headed off after a while to do their own thing, knowing when to leave Piper and Hazel alone.

 

The sky was dark blue and the stars stood out like pinpricks, sequins shining on a dark canvas of fabric.

 

"Do you think we're alone in the universe?" Hazel asked curiously. Their conversation had been like that for a while, short bursts of meaningless unrelated chatter while they observed the beautiful night sky.

 

Piper laughed. "You're a couple of years behind on that question, aren't you?" Noticing Hazel's serious expression, she straightened her face to match.

 

"I don't think aliens exist, not really. But if they did I have no idea why they'd want to contact us."

 

Hazel turned her head to look at Piper. "Really? After all that you've seen, aliens are what you choose of to believe." She laughed. "That seems a bit silly, don't you think?"

 

"So you believe in all that rubbish? Crop circles and UFOs are your kinda thing? I should've let you watch Paul with the rest of us then," Piper said.

 

"It's not 'my kind of thing'," Hazel scoffed, giggling, "I just think it's interesting."

 

"Well, I think it's stupid," Piper grumbled, but she was smiling.

 

"You're stupid," Hazel retorted. Piper grinned.

 

"Is that the best you got?" Piper exclaimed, laughing in glee. Hazel bit her lip and shrugged, finally laughing along with her girlfriend.

 

Piper rolled over so she was on top of Hazel and started tickling her under her arms and legs. Hazel's laughter filled the air with joy as she protested, squirming against Piper's relentless attacks.

 

"Stop! Stop!" Hazel pleaded, and Piper relented. Their faces are alight with a red flush, and Piper is grinning uncontrollably. If she didn't know better, she'd say she had butterflies in her stomach.

 

Hazel leaned upwards and brushed her lips against Piper's. It was a chaste kiss, but it still made Piper's heart go up in flames.

 

"You're blushing," Hazel said with a smile as she pulled away.

 

"Shut up." Piper flopped over onto her back.

 

This was what she liked with Hazel, their playful banter and the ease of the conversation, the kisses that made her feel warm and safe in times of hardship ... This was all she needed, nothing more.

 

Hazel snickered.

 

That was where the conversation died, and they were silent once again, the only sound the whispering of the wind and the brush of leaves on the trees as they swayed back and forth.

 

Piper threaded her fingers into Hazel's, caramel against chocolate, and they stayed like that, thankful for the momentary peace.


End file.
